Magic Tickler
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: *WARNING!DIRTY HP FANFIC!*  Harry and Ron have just comeback from a trip to the village and Harry notices that Ron has a secret purchase. Well, nobody keeps a scret from the chosen one! Imagine his supprise when he finds his friend's "new toy."
1. Chapter 1

(This is a very, very dirty Harry Potter fanfics. If you don't like reading about gay magic sex I suggest you read something else, I have lots of non-dirty things up. If you find the subject matter not to your liking, please keep it to yourself.

This, by the way, takes place latter the same day as my other dirty HP fanfics "Love Frog." If you liked that, and oh so hope that you did, you might enjoy this as well. Takes a while to get to the dirty stuff, but hey, I like the buildup. Thanks!)

"Did you black out and wake up with the taste of chocolate in your mouth again Harry?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. Yes. Yes he had, quite a few times actually. It was the highlight of his week now. Harry wondered what Malfoy would say if he realized that he had begun to build up a tolerance to the love potion he was occasionally slipped. Now it only made him mildly tipsy, no more though than a few particularly strong butter beers.

"Err, no. Of course not Ron, that stopped a while back."

"Cheers then. Did you ever figure out why?"

"I…I think it was just stress. So," he tried to change the subject, "What did you get down in Hogsmeade?" Anything to avoid that particular subject.

"Uh, I just bought some Bertie Bott's and got Herminie a new book on ancient runes." He pulled the items from his bag and quickly replaced them. Harry noticed as he did that there was still one thing in Ron's satchel that he didn't bring out. He was going to ask if he forgot to show him something, but Ron quickly stashed the bag in his trunk before he could.

"You know Harry, I'm bushed from walking all day. I think I'll hit the hay, night!" and with that Ron flicked his wand to put out his candle and quickly jumped into bed where he, a bit too quickly, went to sleep.

Harry could tell he was faking. He'd shared a room with him for six years now and he could tell when his snores were genuine or simply not real. And that night they were particularly clear because it was only the two of them in the room. The other boys who share their room were all being treated for burns by Madam Pomfrey due to one of Seamus failed attempts to magic his underwear to glow in the dark. God only knows why he wanted to do that, Harry certainly didn't, but needless to say he was less than successful due to the smoldering bits of boxers still stuck to his and the others faces.

So it was just the two of them, and soon Ron's snores shifted from false to real. Harry knew the lanky Ginger could sleep through a rampaging pack of Hippogriffs on crack so there was no danger of accidently waking him, so he slipped off his bed and went over to his friend's trunk.

"Alohomora!" he whispered, pointing his wand at the trunk's lock. There was a small audible click, and the lock popped open. Harry pushed up his glasses and grinned, nobody keeps a secret from the chosen one.

After rummaging around Ron's various belongings for a few moments he found the object of his search. He pulled the bag out and emptied the contents onto the floor. There was the candy and book that he showed him earlier, but also one more object that Harry didn't quite recognize. It was a long pink box and written on it in lime green ink were the words "Magic Tickler!" What could this be? Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure Ron was still fast asleep and then slowly opened the box.

The then quickly had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. He had thought he knew everything about his best friend, but clearly he was still missing a few details. He had never pegged Ron as an ass man, and yet here he was with a dildo, no, a magic lime green dildo in his trunk.

This was just a day full of surprises.

Also in the pink box was a card with the instructions. Apparently the Magic Tickler was self lubricating, vibrating, warming, and it could sense its users pleasure and raise its intensity accordingly. He couldn't help but be impressed. It must have taken a good bit of magic to make something like this. Ron gave out a particularly loud snore, the kind he gave when he was very deeply asleep. Harry looked at him and then back at the object in his hand.

He took off his glasses and set them on his dresser before proceeding to remove his other clothing, grinning all the time. After all, it would be a shame to let this night to waste. It's not often that he got the room to himself. And the idea of using his friend's own toy made him even harder than he had already become from fondling the increasingly warm green object in his hands.

He laid down on his bed, propping himself up with his pillow, and began to caress his "other wand." He was still super revved up from his earlier fuck session that he had with Malfoy in the dungeons. The memory of the two of them going at it like wild animals made his face flush with heat and his hole ache to be filled again. He couldn't wait any more, he needed it! So he took the Magic Tickler and began.

Before he used it on his rump, harry put the lime green cock slowly in his mouth to give it a little pre-fuck suck. To his surprise not only was it lime in color, but also in taste; the things magic can do! He slurped it for a bit, relishing the refreshing flavor and genital vibration, before he moved the object down to the main event. He had been priming himself with his fingers while he sucked the Tickler so than when it was time it slipped in easily.

First in went the tip. Then slowly, the boy who lived pushed the magical object further inside of him. It reminded him of the tingling he got from ridding on a broomstick in a rough wind. The Tickler's vibration increased and so did Harry's arm movements. With his left hand he was working his ass with his friend's new toy and with his right he was vigorously rubbing his rock hard member. It was fantastic!

His breathing soon became heavy. Harry could feel his whole body nearly burst with pleasure as he over and over rammed the Tickler against his prostate, even his scar was tingling with delight. His right hand was a blur as he continued to jack himself off faster and faster until he felt he could take it no more. He took the Magic Tickler and gave himself one last huge thrust the entire thing inside of him as his cock erupted his seed all over his hand and belly. He let out a low satisfied moan, and his whole being relaxed instantly after the mind blowing release.

He lay there breathing heavily for a moment, not wanting to move at all. But then he noticed something. His breathing was not the only sound in the room. Sometime during his self-pleasure session Ron's snores had ceased and an odd flapping sound had taken their place. Harry turned his head and saw…

"Oh! Err," Ron tired to hid his obvious erection and flushed specked cheeks, "Hi, err, Harry."

For a moment neither of the two boys said a thing. The dormitory was thick with tension and the scent of citrus and sweat. Then Harry, completely unsure of what he was about to do, took Ron's Tickler out of himself, grinned nervously, and used it to wave his best friend over to him.

Ron looked stunned and did not move…at first. But then he got out of his bead, hard cock showing through his pajama bottoms, and made his way over to Harry's bed.

It would seem that Harry's night was not yet at an end.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald Bilius Weasley did not come out on top very often. His family, though quite loving, was dirt poor and overly crowded. He didn't get terribly high marks in his classes (unless Hermione did his homework), and on top of all that he was also ginger. The best thing that had ever happened to him was meeting his best friend, the most famous young wizard in the world: Harry Potter. Harry was one of the most important parts of his life. Their adventures have shaped him into the man he was, and he couldn't ask for a better friend. Maybe a less overshadowing one….but Ron tried not to let being his friend's second fiddle get to him too much. After all, it may suck sometimes but at least a snake-faced mass murderer wasn't after him. Harry always came out on top though.

So he was understandably surprised when he hit the jackpot late at night in his dormitory room. He had always had…mixed feelings about his friend. They had met when the two of them were only children, but over years his feelings had begun to develop and change. Yes, Harry was his best friend. He was his mate, his buddy, but also he noticed how very handsome he had become. Whenever he would wake up before Harry he would sit for a few minutes and watch him sleep. He would admire his bare defined chest slowly rise and fall as his friend slumbered, and then quickly make his way to the rest room to "take care" of himself. And Ron did have a thing for scars.

These feelings were strange to him, but Ron did not dislike them at all. That afternoon in fact he had bought that item Harry was now waving him over with to deal with them. He had planned on using the Magic Tickler on himself every now and then while thinking about Harry. He got the green one because it matched his eyes. But…now it looked like he was going to get more than he had ever hoped.

"Let's just get rid of these." Harry yanked down Ron's pajama bottoms and then scooted over to make room for him in his four-poster bed. "Huh," Harry said tilting his head to the side, "I always wonder how far down your freckles went."

Ron blushed as red as the hair around his now completely exposed nether region. He was going to say something but before he could Harry lunged over and pulled him onto the bed.

"H-Harry! Kind of aggressive aren't ya?"

"Ha! You just watched me go to town on myself with your dildo and you think I should be more coy?"

"Well," his blush deepened, "when you put it like that…" he let out a shy chuckle. "Maybe we should just, err, hop to it?"

Harry showed that he agreed by first grinning and then quickly throwing himself down on Ron's cock. The lanky teen had a small spasm from having his dick surprise sucked, but he quickly got over that. This could not have been Harry's first time. Ron wondered for a second who he had been practicing with, but soon all thoughts were pushed out of his head by the utter pleasure he was filling.

Harry was straddling his legs near the food of the bed while bobbing up and down on his dick. He was slurping it at the perfect angle, twisting his head as he came up. Ron moaned and grasp the sheets tight within his fist. He was so close to filling his buddy's mouth with his load. Harry's brilliant green eyes made contact with the young Weasley's own dark blue ones, and abruptly stopped his class A blow job.

"W…why did you stop? You're so good at this." Ro breathed heavily.

"I don't want to end the party too early do I?" Harry said while reaching across his bed to pick up a very special object which at his touch resumed its vibrating, "And besides, you haven't used your toy yet. Great selection by the way."

"Heh, yeah well, it was the best they had. I've been saving up to buy it for a while now."

"Totally worth it. And now," Harry put Ron's long legs up on his shoulders, making his ass face upwards, "I think it's time you got to try it." And with that he slowly began to slide the green cock into his best friend's ass.

Ron bit his lip. It hurt a little at first, unlike Harry he had had never been fucked, but once he got use to having the Tickler between his cheeks he loved it. It felt warm, and the vibration make him tingle all over. Harry saw the pleasure written on his face and pulled the Tickler in out faster. He did this with one hand and with the other reached for his wand.

"Lubre ass-tallis!" he said and a stream of clear jell shot out of the tip of his wand on to Ron's cock. He gave one last flick, and then proceeded to grip the ginger's dick and move his one hand in tandem with his other which was working Ron's hole with the Tickler.

"Oh…Oh god, Harry! Merlin's beard man, how'd you get so good at this?"

Harry only smiled and vamped up his momentum.

By now the boy who lived was hard as a dragon scales. Ron felt the vibrations inside him stop momentarily, not knowing why. He was so, so enjoying this, more than anything he had ever felt, and he did not want it to end. And then he felt it. Something even better than his lime green dildo inside of him: Harry.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages." Harry said as he pushed his cock inside of Ron's ass. Ron couldn't say anything. He couldn't even move.

It felt SOOooo fucking good!

All he could do was lay back and feel his friend thrust himself inside him. It was ecstasy. The two of them moved and moan in perfect sink, each totally in tune with the other's young body. Over half a decade's pent up emotions were being pounded out on top of that bed as Harry fucked the hell out of his best friend.

Each was writhed with sensual pleasure, and they could not think of or fell anything except the other's body. Ron had never felt so full, so satisfied, and he knew that he could not take it for much more. Suddenly he heard Harry let out a deep moan as he shoved his throbbing wand into his chamber of secrets. He felt the chosen one's orgasm fill him on the inside, and that pushed him over the edge. He came with explosive force, shooting more and harder than he had ever before all over himself and some even shot up high enough to hit Harry's flushed grinning face.

The two of them lay there on Harry's bed wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of them said anything. They just cherished the moment, and felt the heart beat of the other. After a few moments Harry let go of Ron, leaned over, and softly kissed him.

Ron had never been happier. His first time, and it was with the person who was most important to him in the world. And for once, he was truly content that he was over shadowed by his friend. Harry always came out on top, and now, to his delight, he would come out on top of him.


End file.
